Warrior Phantoms
by DisturbedPerfection
Summary: One day Danny gets zapped to Starclan...and meets his true love Firestar. Will he be able to keep their realtionship and ghost identity a secret? Oh yeah and Firestar's a halfa.
1. The Cat Zone

Once upon a time danny was fighting ghosts. He was fighting and went into starclan on accident cause his dad zapped him with this gun thing that took ghosts to the cat zone instead of the ghost zone. His dad didn't know ghost danny was his human son danny so he didn't care and zapped danny away.

"where am i?" danny screamed in starclan. Cats were everywhere. Starclan is the cat ghost zone, but it's a good ghost zone where only the good cats go, like heaven almost except for cats. It was super starry in star clan and danny smiled at how pretty it is. Stars were all over.

A cat flew by him and danny gasped. The cat was yellowfang (she died in book seven I think).

"WHY IS A HUMAN GHOST CHILD IN STARTCLAN?!" yellow fand yelled at danny. Danny cried at how mean she was to him AND THEN HE REMEMBERED SHE WAS A CAT! "OMG I CAN TALK TO CATS!" DANNY GASPED.

"EVERYONE CAN TALK TO CATS IN STARCLAN STUPID!" yellowfang yelled again. Danny cried cause of how mean yellow fang is an yellowfang laffed at him.

"your not nice you shouldn't be in starclan" danny said.

"I DON'T CARE" yello fang said.

Danny shot her with his green ghost lazers and yellowfang bit his throat (it's a death bite but dannys a ghost so he didn't die). They fighted for two hours and then firestar came up.

"yellow fang why are you bullying a human" firestar gasped. Yellowfang let go of dannys ripped up ghost shirt that yellowfang ripped up in her claws. Danny was bleeding green ghost blood but he was okay cause ghosts cant die.

"I was just teching this human a lesson for going into straclan." Yellowfang said. "but It was an accident!" danny replied angrily.

"don't worry human I can help you go back." Firesar said handsomely. He was so beautiful. His red coat glowed red from the stars around them. danny blushed and looked away cause firestar was so pretty. "but yellowfang you must go to cat hell your are too mean for starclan." Firestar continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yellowfang screamed. Firestar had a leaf with him that was like the ghost furnace but for cat ghosts, and yellowfang got sucked inside. He would take her to cat hell later.

"wow yu have a ghost furnace like me!" danny said happily showing firestar his own human ghost furnace. It was made of metal and firestar was made of leaf. Other than that they had a lot in common.

Firestar laughed. "that's so cool" he said happily glad he had another friend who were secret half ghosts that were also ghost hunters. "we should totally go o- OH NOW!" firestar screamed in despear cause danny fainted. Danny was loosing too much blood so firestar took him back to the real world (but the warrior cats real world) so spottedleaf could heal him. "ill make sure your safe danny" firestar whispered in dannys ear but danny couldn't hear cuase he was selfconcious. "I will always protect you."

**Wasn't that cute?! XD Anyway i hope you like it and its gonna be a lot more action later (and sexiness!) so stay tuned! :D**

**Will danny be okay? will he be able to return to his world? What will happen to yellowfang? Stay tuned and you'll lern more on Warrior Phantoms, an epic true love between cat ghost and boy ghost! See ya later alligators! Peace! XD**


	2. I'm Coming Home

"omg your awake" firestar said haphily. Danny woke up and groaned. "where am I"he groaned.

"youre in thunderclan. Its like starclan but everyones alive." Spottedleaf said. Danny looked up and saw a really pretty shecat beside him. He suddenly felt super jealous and he didn't know why.

"danny id like you to meet my girlfriend spottedleaf" firestar said as he kissed spottedlead. "shes the medicine cat and she fixed all your ghost wounds. You're a human now so you don't have to worry about ghost wounds."

Danny looked down and saw he was in his normal human form, and all his wounds were gone. He felt happy but then he got angry again cause he saw firestar kiss spottedleaf. "im going outside" he said stomping outside into the clearning. He was very angry and very confused and he didn't know why. why am I so angry?! He thought. He thought about firestars and spottedleafs kiss and he felt angry again. "no I cant like firestar!" he said shaking his head. "im just having puberty."

But then he thought about how firestar is the only other cata (like halfa but half cat half ghost). He was a cata and that's how he was in starclan (just in case you readers didn't get it the first time). danny always felt so alone cause he his powers gave him nothing in common with others. All his friends weren't part ghost, but meetinganother part ghost made him so…happy. And now that part ghost is dating another person much prettier than him and he just feels so…UGH!

"danny are you alright?" firestar asked. Danny wiped tears fromhis eyes. He was so angry he didn't know he was crying until after firestar came. Danny stopped feeling angry when he say firestar. "im fine" he said.

"good cause im gonna take you back to the human world now." firestar looked sad when he said it. Danny even felt sad. They felt sad together and fed off each others sadness and made everything sadder and sadder.

"good idea…" danny sighed. He would miss thunderclan, but he was also missing his world. He wanted to see his friends and family again, even though he reallywanted to be with firestar too. But friends and family was more important, and both danny and firestar knew that. Mostly cause firestar was a wise leader, and danny cause he was very loyal.

After saying goodbye to all the cat friends danny would never meet or see again, they got ghost and left to the starclan. They were in starclan for several hours before danny decided to break the silence.

"so where are we going?" danny asked.

"a portal" firestal said. "it takes us to the normal ghost zone wich then takes you to the normal human world." They floated around in star clan for a few more hours until they found the portal. It was green like the shost zone, and made the cat zone look a lot prettier. He would miss this place. Danny hated the color green, he wanted to be in the pretty cat zone where there was no green.

"im going tao miss you so much" firestar suddenly said. Now he was the one crying! Danny scooped him up in a bearhug. His fur was so warm and soft as firestar cried in dannys shoulder. "ill miss you too" danny said sadly, his heart breaking watching his close friend cry, but also blushing cause he never actually made psychical contact with firestar before. His body felt electric, but he also felt very sad so he only felt a little electric.

After a few minutes of crying together danny put firestar back down. "will I eversee you again" danny asked.

"yes" firestar said. "want to meet back here at four tomorrow?"

Danny smiled. "yes" he said. They gave one last farewell hug, and dannys face burned like lava when firestar gave him alittle peck on the cheek. Danny blushed and giggled a goodbye when he left through the portal, and continued giggling in happiness all the way home. He was so happy. Not only would he see his family again, but he'd still get see firestar! And firestar gave danny a kiss too and his stomach had butterflys ffom it.

…or so he thought. BECAUSE YELLOWFANG ESCAPED THE CAT FURNACE, AND SHE WAS GONNA GET HER REVENGE!

**OH NO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! Sorry i didn't put much action or sex in this cause i wanted some drama and sadness first. XD BUT STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE THAT'S WHEN THE REAL SEXINESS BEGINS. See ya later alligators! Peace! XD**


	3. Sexy Time and Yellowfang

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY EROTIC CAUSE IT HAS A KINK THAT ME AND DANNY HAVE! THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS AND OLDER SO IF YOU'RE A KID PLEASE SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER! XDDDDDD**

Danny was in class the enxt day thinking all about firestar. He thought about firestars beautiful fur and electric feel when danny hugged him yesterday. He wanted to touch firestar again, and today he can again cause hes gonna meet firestar at four! He was so excited that he forgot to take notes.

Mr lanser kept calling dannys name but danny wasn't answering so mr lanser yelled his name until danny heard. Danny screamed in shock. "danny why aren't you aking notes in class?!" mr lanser said angrily.

"cause I don't want to!" danny said angrily. He was going to say cause he had a crush on firestar but then he remembered that their relationship is a secret! So he said the other reason and got detention for it. Danny got ghost and left away from the school by using his ghost powers to go through thte walls. Hw was going to arrive early.

"sorry im late danny said in starclan. Firestar was waiting for him. Danny blushed enormously when he saw firestar in thigh highs. Danny had a fetish for thigh highs and seeing firestar in them made him blush so much he got red like a lobster.

Firestar laid down seductively. "sorry im only in thigh highs" he said. "cats don't wear colthes and thigh highes were all I had :("

Danny struggled to push down his ghost boney that aws about to rise. _Please don't notice please don't notice. _"you look great" he said trying to comfort firestar but also trying to tame his massive boner. He wish he wore his jeans instead of his tight ghost clothes that showed off his body.

Suddenly firestar kissed him! Dannys boner got so hard that he couldn't control it any longer! They shared tongues passionately while firestar gave danny a handjob. Danny slipped his hands underneath firestars thighhighs and carrassed firestars soft red leg fur. It was really soft near the crotch area which turned on danny even more so he jazzed in firestars paws but firestar didn't care cause he was aroused too (except firestar didn't have a boney cause he was neutered).

As danny cummed firestar rolled in his cum andpurred. He was covered in cum. He used the cum and stuffed it in the thigh highs until firestars legs were soacked in cum, and danny cummed twice as much when he saw how sexy that looked. Danny had infinite cum cause he was a ghost and the cum was all green and glowy and it complimented firestars his red fur (I learned that in art class).

Firestars love for the cum grew so intence that he started to lick it off himself. He tore off the thigh highs and licked away the cum on his legs, and then ate the thigh highs. It wasn't enough, so he came over to dannys still jizzing erection and started blowjobbing him. He swallowed the green ghost fluid but he wanted more and more. He ran is sexy rough cat tongue against the boys penis so it would release more delicious cum, danny moaning loudly as he did so. Danny was reaching climax but he was a ghost so it didn't stop, and danny continued to scream in sexy pleasure.

"Oh, Firestar, oh," danny said in organism. Firestar stopped sucking the cum and laid on his back and spread out his legs secudticvly. Danny grabbed the furry leader and inserted himself inside firestars butt. He thrusted for a few minutes, screaming about how mmuch he loves firestar.

"if you love me then why are you fucking yellowfang?!" firestar said betrayed.

"but I am fucking you- wait why are you standing there?" danny asked seeing firestar standing behind him. Danny looked back down the other firestar he was fucking…AND THE ONE HE WAS FUCKING TURNED INTO YELLOWFANG!

"haha got you. I shapeshifted and fooled you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" danny said, ripping yellowfang off his penis and throwing her across the cat zone. "I FUCKED AN OLD HAG!"

"that's because ive been a virgin my whole life and I wanted revenge"

"GO TO CAT HELL, JERK!" danny said. He used his ghost zappy things to zap yellofang. She fell over and tumblred across the ground. But what he didn't know was that yellowfang ALSO had powers! And she zapped him back.

"DANNY LOOK OUT!" firestar said but it was too late cause danny already got hit.

Yellowfang stepped over his body. "not only have I fooled you, but now everyone knows that you fucked firestar!" yellowfang said. She gestured to…SAM AND SPOTTEDLEAF!

"Danny why would you do this?!" sam said angrily. Spottedleaf was also angry and hit firestar. "why would you two cheat on us?!" spottedleaf said.

"BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" both firestar and danny said.

"WELL NOT ANYMORE!" yellowfang said vengully and zapped them to cat hell.

"well I guess were in hell now" firestar said. "what do we do?" danny said.

"we escape" firestar said.

**Will firestar and danny excape? What eill happen now that ssam and spottedleaf know their secret? Also sorry for those who are too young to read lemonz! lol the next chapter wont have sex though so that s good! See ya later alligators! Peace! XD**

**The next chapter WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER BE PUMPED!**


	4. The War

**Hi guys I just wanted to let you know this is the final chapter! I hope you like it! :D**

Firestar and danny were still in cat hell. After fighting tigerstar for a second they found the portal to the rael human world, and they went to the human world.

When they came EVERYONE WAS THERE! All the humans and all the warrior cats were angry at them. "I can explain" firestar and danny said.

"oh we know everything" they all said.

Then after an epic war (its too long and violent to write and im saving this chapter for kidsto read), firestar and danny had one the battle.

"you have to let us love who we love!" danny said angrily. "yeah!' firestar said.

"all right" they said. And they lived happily ever after.

**The end! Sorry the endings so short, but I wanted it as appropriate as possible because last chapter was REALLY SEXY AND INNAPRORIATE FOR KIDS! Also kids cant read that long so i made it short. XDDDD**

**Anyway everyone decided that it was better to just let people love who they love, a great life lessin. Oh and danny moved to the warrior cats world and became firestars deputy. And sam got over danny quickly cause she realized she was a lesbian, and started dating dannys sister (I forgot her name), and she became best friends with danny again. And spottedleaf and all of shadowclan became pets in the danny fantom world. Yellowfang became tigerstars lover in cat hell and they are forever stuck in cathell prison but they are happy because they are together. So it's a classic happy ending for everyone!**

**That's the end! I hope you like it! Peace out everybody! XD**


End file.
